


A Part of the Universe

by mimamu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jedi Code, No Strings Attached, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Tatooine, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Shmi Skywalker might have been just a slave, but that had not prevented her from offering shelter for strangers in distress. The soul of this humble woman beamed in the darkness of the night, as bright as a beacon."





	A Part of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to rewatch all SW films in the episode order. This fic was inspired by the very first episode, The Phantom Menace (1999), which, surprisingly enough, wasn't as terrible as I remembered!

Qui-Gon's throat felt as dry as Tatooine itself. The heat of the desert planet did not release its grip even at night, and Qui-Gon was forced to sleep in his briefs only. His quilt was abandoned in a heap next to his feet. A glass on the bedside table was empty.

Sleep did not come. He was either getting old or simply too excited about tomorrow. Young Anakin Skywalker would win the podrace. Qui-Gon was certain about it. He smiled as his thoughts lingered on the fair-haired boy, guided to him by the hand of fate. As Qui-Gon had dedicated his life to the Jedi order, he had no family. He did not know what fatherhood was like. But if it was anything like his feelings towards Anakin... It was amazing. He would take the boy and present him in front of the Jedi Council. With a pang of guilt he realised that Anakin's mother was not yet aware of his plan.

Qui-Gon lunged towards the quilt, managing to cover himself just in time before someone shifted the door curtain and stepped quietly inside the room.

"Shmi," Qui-Gon said, recognising the slim figure of Anakin's mother in the darkness. His Jedi reflexes had saved him once again, this time from an embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Shmi apologised. She was holding something in her hand and placed it on the bedside table. "I brought you a glass of water."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said earnestly. Shmi Skywalker might have been just a slave, but that had not prevented her from offering shelter for strangers in distress. The soul of this humble woman beamed in the darkness of the night, as bright as a beacon.

To Qui-Gon's surprise, Shmi sat down on the edge of the bed, and he turned on his side to make room. The quilt was starting to make him sweat.

"You're going to take him," she said quietly. "I can see it in your eyes."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Do I look like a man who's about to rob a child from his mother?"

Shmi shook her head. "You look like a man who's going to take good care of Ani. A headstrong boy needs a headstrong role model."

Qui-Gon could see that Shmi was smiling, and he smiled back. "I'll do everything in my power to deserve your trust."

"I know," Shmi said, leaning over to stroke Qui-Gon's hair. She gave out a chuckle. "You're sweating."

Before Qui-Gon had time to protest, Shmi had yanked the quilt lower. The breeze on his bare chest felt heavenly. The sight seemed to confuse Shmi, who hastily lowered her eyes. For a moment, the only sound was the rustling of the sand.

"I'm not used to desert climate," he said awkwardly.

Shmi did not respond immediately. When she finally spoke, her gaze was nailed to the floor. The words sounded forced. "Sometimes, I get... lonely."

Qui-Gon considered his reply. The Jedi could not marry, but that had never reduced the romantic interest towards them. Quite the opposite. As a young Padawan, Qui-Gon had been vain enough to secretly indulge in such attention. Nowadays he was wiser. Shmi had undeniable gentleness and certain rough beauty in her, but...

"Shmi," he said softly. "I can't give you what you deserve."

Shmi was finally meeting his gaze. "Is a Jedi not allowed to love?"

"A Jedi is certainly allowed to love – the universe as a whole, goodness, all living things in general. But a Jedi's love mustn't be restricted to one person only."

These words had hurt the feelings of several women and men. Qui-Gon had suffered crying and sulking, he had dodged an antique vase directed at his head, and had once been thrown into a dungeon. Shmi's approach, however, was different. She carefully laid down next to him and caressed his cheek.

"Could you love me as a part of the universe?"

In Shmi's gentle eyes Qui-Gon could see everything that was good, beautiful, or worth fighting for. He allowed her slender hand to caress his earlobe, neck, bare arm, but refrained from returning the gesture.

"Would that suffice?"

"It would be more than I ever wished for," she whispered.

Had Qui-Gon sensed a trace of doubt, he would have requested to spend the rest of the night outdoors. But Shmi was sincere, and Qui-Gon surrendered. There would be nothing wrong about it. They would share the gift of love together, making each other happier for a brief moment. Qui-Gon threw the quilt aside and turned on top of Shmi, seeking eagerly her lips. It had been a while, and Shmi tasted so sweet that it took a moment for him to realise that she had frozen.

"My apologies," he breathed, suddenly embarrassed. His skills as a lover clearly weren't at the level he had led himself to believe. "I got carried away."

"No... I just... I've never done this before."

He believed her. But how could a woman who had carried and given birth to a child be completely inexperienced with men? Anakin was truly special. He had to be the Chosen One.

Qui-Gon pressed his lips on Shmi's hand. "We don't have to do this. The first time... It probably won't be like you have imagined."

"I don't want to imagine anything," she said, pulling him down to meet her lips. Once he allowed her to take the lead, everything went more smoothly. Shmi let out a moan of pleasure. "You're about to take my child. Will you not grant me another one?"


End file.
